Amazed
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Brock and Reba get into an argument and an accident happens and they have to clean up and they get more than what they bargained for. Set somewhere after Brock calls Reba a slut in the fourth season. Based on Lonestar song. Same story, different name.
1. Chapter 1

Brock was out on the roof re-painting when Reba walked out the back door. "Get your butt down here right now!" She yelled pointing at the ground. 

"I'm kinda busy at the moment!" Brock yelled back to her. "I wanna talk to you, NOW!" Reba screamed.

"Fine, let me put the paint on the ladder and I'll be right down." Brock said as he put the red paint on the ladder.

"Ok, what is it you wanna talk about?" Brock asked jumping off the ladder and landing on his feet. "Well for one, why did you call me a slut earlier?" Reba said getting angrier.

"Like I said before, I didn't know it was you, and that's the very last time I ask my buddy about his customers." Brock replied back.

"Uh-huh, a likely story, but I bet you just wanted to call me that because you're angry at me, for what I'm not sure." Reba said thinking harder.

"No I didn't, it was a misunderstanding, I swear." Brock said "But still, it hurt my feelings." Reba said with a smug look.

"Well sor-ry." Brock said sarcasticly and that was a big mistake. "Oh so you gonna smart mouth me are ya?" Reba said. "No." Brock said about to lose his temper also.

"Why did you leave Barbra Jean?" Reba asked folding her arms across her chest. "I told you before, I don't know." Brock explained.

"That ain't a good enough answer." Reba said pounting her finger at him and Brock backed up against the ladder, which was not the best place to be.

"Now tell me the real reason." Reba said. "Why do you wanna know so badly?" Brock asked shrugging. "Because I don't want BJ to have to go through what I went through!" Reba yelled throwing her arms in th air.

"What?" Brock asked getting confused. "I don't want her to have to lose you, like I did." Reba said back to him. "You're right Reba." Brock said. "But if she hadn't accused me of cheating on her with you, then this never would have happened." Brock said.

Reba got so mad at him, she tried to hit his head, but he ducked and she hit the ladder and the red paint fell on her and the other can poured paint all over the both of them.

"Ugh!" Reba yelled looking at her hands that were now bloodstain red. "Look what you did!" Brock yelled. "It was an accident!" Reba yelled looking at her whit shirt, that had turned into a red color.

"Great, I gotta go take anothre shower!" Reba yelled. "Look at me!" Brock yelled and Reba looked at his clothes and his hair. "You look like me." Reba said.

"Yeah, you got red paint in your hair and the only place that ain't covered in paint is our jeans." Brock said. "That's rather awkward." Reba said as she opened the door to go inside.

"I'm gonna take a shower, and you do to." Reba said as she shut the door. "Yeah, thanks for the update." Brock said going into the hoouse.

Reba walked into the bathroom and took off her shirt and her gold cross necklace, that was now red and she looked at herself in the mirror and almost jumped at her appearence.

"I look like that girl from the movie Carrie." Reba said. "Well, at least I can keep my jeans on." Reba said turning on the water.

Reba waited for the water to become warm and in that time took off her cowboy boots. (A/N: Has anyone else noticed that these people wear cowboy boots alot?)

"Man!" Reba yelled looking at h er stomache that was also red from the paint. "How does paint miss your jeans, but gets your body?" Reba asked aloud.

Reba felt the shower water warm and she hopped into the huge shower and closed the curtain.

The water rushed over Reba's body, but the paint wasn't coming off easily. "Dang it." Reba muttered and then a door opened and closed followed by cowboy boots clicking across the floor.

"What the he...?" Reba mouthed seeing a dark figure outside looking in the mirror. "What is he doing?" Reba asked herself quietly, then she saw the figure take off his shirt and mutter something that sounded like "It misses your jeans, but gets all in your hair and body, I don't get it."

"It's Brock!" Reba almost shouted. Then Brock came closer to the shower and Reba almost quivered in fear. "Reba, it's ok, I've seen you without your shirt on before, you're gonna be ok."

Brock got in the shower to and Reba bit her lip quickly trying to figure out her next move. "Are you ok?" Brock asked as Reba's back was still to him. "Uh-huh." Reba said back still not facing him.

"Great, you do know your back is covered in paint, right?" Brock asked. "What?" Reba yelled as she tried to touch her back. "Here, let me." Brock wiped a litle bit off her back and showed it to her over her shoulder.

"Oh damn." Reba muttered and Brock heard her. "What'd you say?" Brock asked. "Nothing." Reba answered loudly. "Boy, you're very jumpy, what's wrong?"

"Are you stupid or what?" Reba asked almost yelling. "No, but if it's because you don't have a shirt on, it's ok, I mean we arent doing anything." Brock explined.

"I know, it's just weird." Reba said. "Yeah, I feel the same way, but don't worry, I won't do anything, I have my jeans on still." Brock reassured her.

"Hey, you want some help getting this paint off your back?" Brock asked. "Please, my arms are to short." Reba said. Brock rubbed the stuff off her back and Reba felt goosebumps.

"Are you all right?" Brock asked her when she saw the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "No, I... I..." Reba couldn't finish her sentence because she jumped out of the shower and grabbed something and got back in.

"Good choice." Brock said. Reba had a twel wrapped around her upper body and she was facing Brock and the shower water was beating on the towel.

"Now look Brock, we've torn one family apart all ready, let's not tear up the one you've got now." Reba said pointing at him.

"What are you talking about about?" Brock asked looking down at her. "I know you still love me and the only reason you are taking a shower is because I'm in here!" Reba yelled.

"No, one of those things is right." Brock said putting his hand to her cheek. "What?" Reba asked her voice breaking up.

"Listen I do still love you and this I swear." Brock said as he got closer to her. "Are you lying?" Reba asked. "If I were lying, would I do this?" Brock kissed Reba and then something that people would call a miracle happened...


	2. Chapter 2

Reba pulled away quickly when she realized what was happening. "Oh gosh." Reba whispered. "What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"We can't do this." Reba said. "Well, at least will you give me the pleasure of getting the red paint out of your hair?" "It looks as if you just killed somebody and their blood got all over your head."

"Well, there's no harm in that." Reba said turning around. Reba had to shut her eyes tightly as the red paint dripped of her body and onto the floor.

"God, your hair is really thick." Brock said. "Sorry bout that, I get that from my mom." Reba said as she turned back around. "Hang on a second." Brock said looking at her and she was now facing him.

"What's really the matter?" Brock asked. "I told you before, I don't want BJ going through the same thing I went through, it's not fair." Reba said.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Brock said as she turned back around. Reba then felt trong arms wrapped around her waist and then Brock kissed her shoulder. "You know, you've always had the funniest looking shoulders." Brock said.

"Is that good weird or bad weird?" Reba asked. "The good weird, your shoulders have like a billion freckles." "Well, I played outside alot when I was little." They chuckled and then Brock kissed her neck.

Reba eyes literally shot open when she finally realized, that Brock was trying to make out with her, and she was enjoying it. Brock pushed her up against the shower and held her hands above her head and kissed her.

Van was walking by the door and heard weird noises from inside the bathroom. "What hell is that?" He askd himself, then two giggling noises sent him running downstairs.

"Cheyenne, I think you've got two ghosts in your house!" Van yelled silently. "Why do you say that?" "Because there are some very weird noises coming from your bathroom!" Van shouted.

"Ok, well, we'll ask mom if she's heard anything, by the way, where is mom, or dad?" Cheyenne asked, then her eyes grew wide and Van's did to and they went "Nah!"

Reba and Brock came downstairs what seemed about two hours and looked around to see if anyone was there. "Ok no ones here go!" Reba yelled as Brock ran out the door.

"Hey Mrs. H!" Van yelled which made Reba shout. "Hey Van, hey Cheyenne, what's up?" "We think there's a ghost in our house." Cheyenne said.

"A what?" Reba asked looking at them blankly. "We heard very strange noises." Van said. "Oh." Reba said.

"We should call an excorcist!" Van yelled. "You idiot that wasn't a ghost!"

"That was me and Brock taking a shower." Reba clapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes grew wide as Van passed out and hit the floor with a loud WHAM and Cheyenne stared in disbelief.

(A/N: This would be where the weird saxaphone would start playing for commercial break.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Van's foot was twitching and Cheyenne still was amazed. "What, why?" Cheyenne asked. "It was an accident sort of." Reba explained leaning on the counter. 

"Well, wait till Van wakes up and then explain." Cheyenne said. "I can't wait all day." Reba grabbed a vase full of water and poured on Van and he jumped up.

"Hey!" He yelled wiping the mud from the plant off his face. "No, please explain what happened." Cheyenne said.

"Well, Brock was re painting the roof and I wanted to talk to him and he put the paint cans on the ladder, I took a swing at him, hit the ladder and the paint fell on me and him." Reba shrugged.

"Then what happened?" Cheyenne asked. "Well, I went upstairs and just took my shirt off and kept my jeans on, they didn't get drenched in paint, and then Brock came in and did the same." Reba said, she left out the other part, she wasn't going to tell them what happened next.

"See, it was absolutely harmless." Reba said. "Uh-huh sure Mrs. H." Van said wallking out of the kitchen. "I'm serious!" Reba lied, which Van could tell.

"Well, I believe you mom." Cheyenne said, then she saw something on Reba's neck, and then quickly changed her mind, but said nothing.

"Ok, we're going to get Elizabeth, we'll be back in about two hours." Cheyenne said and she shoved Van out the door. "Ok, we're gonna have to hook these two up."

"Are you insane?!" Van yelled as they drove down the downtown Houston streets. "Elizabeth is staying at a friends tonight remember?" "Oh yeah, but what about Barbra Jean?" Van asked.

"Believe me, I'll tell her and I think she wants them back together, her and dad are almost divorced, so, we're open." Cheyenne said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Van asked. "Lock them in a closet or somewhere." Cheyenne said.

"Wait!" "I've got it!" BJ said later after she heard Cheyenne and Van's story. "Why not lock them in the bathroom?" "I mean, that place is huge and besides, we can plan a way for them to get stuck in there." BJ said.

"I like it, but how?" Van asked. "Why not spill paint on them again?" Cheyenne suggested. "But how?" BJ asked, then Van had a devilish grin spread across his face.

"I'll slip up and have them both standing square where to, and BAM!" "They'll both be cloaked with all sorts of paint and it will get all over them this time." Van said then a sick look spread across his face.

"What?" Cheyenne asked. "Well, I just had another thought, we could lock them in Mrs. H's room, because the shower she's got is like really huge!" Van said.

"Good idea, let's get to planning." Cheyenne said as they put Operation Paint Job into action.

* * *

I think I came up with a good operation name, don't you? Now the trick here is, how is Van gonna do this? 


	4. Chapter 4

Van and Cheyenne bought all sorts of paint, but mostly it was red, because red represents love. Van, Cheyenne, and Barbra Jean planned on telling the two of them that one had said a bad thing about the other and then they'd start fighting with the paint. 

"Ok, now, what are you gonna tell Mr. H?" Van asked later after Brock had gone to work. "Well, how bout Reba called me a... slut." BJ whispered, she hated that word.

"Yeah, and we'll tell mom, dad called her that, she'll freak!" Cheyenne said. "Just pray it works, now come on Cheyenne, we need to fix that door where it can't unlock from the inside."

"Van, it's all ready like that." Cheyenne said following him. "Oh, I didn't know that, do you have the key?" Van asked referring to the key to the room.

"Right in my pocket." Cheyenne said patting her right pocket. "Clever, now all we have to do is wait until... oh shoot!" "We gotta hurry, your mom will be home in a few minutes, let's go!"

Van and Cheyenne ran into the front door and jumped on the couch and flipped on the tv as Reba walked in through the back.

"Hey Mrs. H!" Van said. "Hey Van." Reba said hanging the green smock on the coat hanger. "Why are yall still up, it's almost 8?" Reba said.

"Mom, do you think we're still kids, and we have some news for you." Cheyenne said as she followed her mom into the kitchen. "What?"

"Dada called you a .. a..., Van please tell her." Cheyenne broke into crocodile tears and Van finished her sentence. "He called you a slut, now he'll be here in a few minutes, so go wait for him outside." Van said pointing at the door leading to the patio and Reba rushed out there and waited.

"Brock, you need to deal with your ex-wife." BJ said. "What for?" "She called me an s-l-u-t." BJ spelled and then Brock walked to Reba's house angry at her.

"Hey Mr. H!" Van said as he stood by the gate. ''Hi, I really gotta talk to Reba." Brock said as he walked into the gate and saw Reba pacing back and forth.

Van slammed the gate shut and locked it and the fight broke out. "Why did you call me that?" Reba yelled. "No, why did you call BJ that, you know she likes you too much." Brock replied.

"No, no, no!" "You have no right to call me what you did, you jerk!" Reba spotted the paint and grabbed the bucket and splattered the paint all over Brock.

"What the?" "You've asked for it now!" Brock saw more paint and flung it at her and before you know it, the backyard was covered in red paint and so were the two people throwing it.

"Great!" "Look what you did!" Reba yelled her entire body covered in paint. "Me?" "Look what you did." Brock said who was also covered in red paint from head to toe.

"Oh gosh!" Cheyenne said looking at the two of them as she walked outside. "You two look like you just killed each other." Reba shut her eyes and wiped the paint away and looked at Cheyenne.

"You two need a shower." Van said taking their hands. Both tried to struggle free, but Van was an athelete, it never happened.

"Cheyenne, tell your husband to let me loose." Reba commanded. "Here, I'll walk you upstairs." Cheyenne said pulling Reba up the steps.

Cheyenne and Van yanked the two of them hard and pushed them into Reba's room and before Reba or Brock could c atch the door, it slammed shut and was locked.

"Let us out of here!" Brock yelled banging on the dor, splashing paint all over it. "Not until you resolve the arguement!" Cheyenne yelled as she and Van walked downstairs.

"Ok, you've got your things packed to stay with BJ right?" Van asked looking at the bags packed on the sofa. "Yep, and let's hope good things happen between mom and dad, not bad." Cheyenne said as she and Van walked out the door.

"Oh great!" "Just great!" Brock yelled as he paced around the room. "Reba, what are we gonna do?" Reba just kept staring out the window.

"I could use some back up." Brock said. "Stop pacing, you're getting paint all over everything." Reba said blankly. "Oh, sorry." "We better get this paint off." Brock said.

"Yeah, you're right." Reba got up off the window sill and she walked toward the bathroom and slammed the door in Brock's face.

Reba turned on the water and ran some of it over her hand and then turned on the shower and she heard no one come in. Reba walked over to the mirror and slipped off her necklace that had turned from gold to red, like the rest of her body.

Reba let out a sigh, and wrung some of the paint out of her hair and then turned to the mirror again.

When she started to take off her shirt, two hands met hers and took her shirt off. Reba felt hands on her shoulders and she started to shake.

Brock moved the straps halfway down her arms and kissed her shoulder. Reba shook with excitement and she turned around and faced him.

Reba tried her hardest to look into Brock's eyes, but the paint was hard to see through. "Come on." Reba said as she and Brock stepped into the shower.

"What do you think's going on over there?" Van asked. "I don't know, but hopefully something good." Cheyenne said.

"Here." BJ said handing Cheyenne a coffee cup. "Thanks." Cheyenne said sipping it. "Van you want some to?" "No, I hate coffee it taste like chalk." Van said to BJ.

"How do you know what chalk tastes like?" Cheyenne asked. "I just know." Van said as he got up and looked out the window.

Reba and Brock were kissing as the paint started coming off their bodies and Brock pulled her closer. Reba smiled at him and Brock looked deep into her eyes.

Brock kisssed her neck and Reba started giggling. Reba pulled away and took Brock's shirt off and more paint was there.

"What did they put in this stuff?" Reba asked wiping some off. "I don't know, but let's get it out of our hair." Brock said rubbing some out of Reba's hair and showing it to her.

"God, these two are half crazy." Reba said. "Who?" "Van and Cheyenne?" "No their smart." Brock said kissing her again. "Are you lying?" Reba asked pulling away. "Nope." Brock replied back. The last thing Reba remembered was Brock unbuttoning her jeans, and that's where I go** no** further.

* * *

What do you think? I plan on making it a little more interesting. What do yall think so far? 


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun crept through the window and Reba moaned cause she didn't want to get up. Reba's vision finally unblurred and she saw Brock was still asleep. 

"Hey, wake up." Reba said shaking him. "What, where?" Brock asked as he somewhat looked around. "Morning." Reba said when he looked at her.

Brock kissed her and said morning. "What happened?" Reba asked rubbing her head. "I think I know Brock said tapping her shoulder and pointing around the room.

Paint was everywhere, even the bathroom was covered in red paint. "Gosh." Reba said. "I'm gonna kill Van and Cheyenne." Reba said. "Yeah, but we've got one very big problem." Brock said.

"What could be possibly worse than this?" Reba asked. "Well, the door's locked, and can you even remember what happened last night?" Brock asked.

"Oh my gosh." Reba said as she remembered and immediatly shook the thoughts out of her head. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Reba asked as she pulled clothes on from her closet.

"I don't know, wait till Van and Cheyenne return and then kill them?" Brock asked pulling his clothes back on. "Well, I don't know." Reba said.

"Why not?" Brock asked "Van's a football star." Reba said laughing and Brock joined her. "Very true, here, let's see if I can get us out of here." Brock said ramming his shoulder against the door.

Brock had about rammed himself into a coma when Reba moved him out of the way. "I told you I found the key." Reba said.

Reba jiggled the key and then the door came open. "See, I got it." Reba said smiling evily. "Very cute, come on let's get the hell out of here." Brock said. "I agree." Reba and Brock walked down stairs as Van and Cheyenne walked in the door.

"Hello you two, boy you look better than you did last night." Cheeyenne said as Van carried in Elizabeth in. "Be glad Elizabeth's here, so grandma can't use her big people words." (A/N: Best line Reba ever said.)

"OK, I can see you two have had enough of one another, Van take dad home." Cheyenne said. "No thanks, I'll walk." Brock said as he let go of Reba's hand and walked out the door.

"Ok, I swear you two are crafty." Reba said as she walked down the remaining steps. "Crafty good, or crafty bad?" Van asked. Reba hit him over the head and asked "What's that tell ya?"

"Ok mom, we're sorry, we didn't mwan it, but well, sorry." Cheyenne said as she bowed her head.

"It's ok, tell you the truth, it was fun." Reba shut her eyes as Van and Cheyenne hugged her. "Get off me." Reba said.

"Sorry." Van said. "Well, tell us what happened." Cheyenne said. "Nope, sorry." Reba said as she walked back upstairs.

"Oh great!" Cheyenne said. "Tell you the truth, I don't wanna know." Van said makinga twisted face, which made Cheyenne laugh.

"Well still, it's amazing that they actually got along." Van said as they walked past Reba's room and they heard crying.

"What's going on?" Cheyenne whispered. Then all ofthe crying stopped and a crashing noise was heard. "Oh God, Mrs. H!" Van yelled as he rammed against the door.

The door opened and they saw Reba's hand coming out of the bathroom. "Mom?!" Cheyenne yelled opening the door.

Reba was lying on the bathroom floor and they noticed an E.P.T lying in her cold hand. Cheyenne picked it up and shut her eyes and then when she looked at it and it was rather ironic...

An old man turned ninety-eight

He won the lottery and died the next day

It's a black fly in your Chardonnay

It's a death row pardon two minutes too late

And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly

He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye

He waited his whole damn life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought

"Well isn't this nice"  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

When you think everything's okay and everything's going right

And life has a funny way of helping you out when

You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late

A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break

It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife

It's meeting the man of my dreams

And then meeting his beautiful wife

And isn't it ironic...don't you think

A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out Helping you out


	6. Chapter 6

"Van, this is not good." Cheyenne said. Van was trying to wake Reba up, and didn't hear her. "Van!" Cheyenne yelled.

"What?" "Mom's pregnant and it's all our fault!" Cheyenne said about to cry. "What?" Van asked grabbing the E.P.T. and looking at the two lines.

"No she can't be!" Van said. "We didn't mean for this to happen!" Cheyenne said as she about lost it. "Hey it's ok, it's ok." Van said hugging her.

"No it's not!" "We got these two together and now we have to suffer the consequences." Cheyenne said crying rather loudly.

"Ok, well, Mrs. H probably knows all ready, so at least we don't have to tell her." Van blubbered and started crying to.

"Well, what to do now?" Cheyenne asked. "Get some help for your mother?" Cheyenne slapped Van and said "Tell BJ."

"Oh boy, this will be interesting." Van said as they walked out of the room, with Reba still passed out on the floor.

"What?!" BJ yelled. "How can Reba be pregnant?" BJ said hypervenilating. "Well, she was lying on the ground in the bathroom with an E.P.T. and wham, she is."Van said.

"Oh my gosh." Cheyenne said as she saw Brock walking up to the door. "Act natural!" Van yelled. "Hey guys." Brock said.

"H-h-ey Mr. H!" Van stuttered. BJ, what's going on?" Brock asked looking at a worried BJ, Cheyenne, and Van.

"No-nothing." BJ said. "Uh-huh." Brock turned to walk away and then BJ yelled "Reba's pregnant!" Brock stopped dead in his tracks as Van hit his forehead.

"She's what?" Brock asked over his shoulder. "Pregnant." BJ said back. "I gotta go." Brock said walking out the front door, walking about two steps then at a fast run.

"Reba!" Brock yelled when he flung in the door. No reply. "She's probably still passed out." Van said who had followed him. "Where?" "Upstairs." Van answered back.

Brock walked up the stairs to Reba's room and saw her till lying on the floor. "Reba?" Brock said helping her up. "What happened?" Reba asked.

"You passed out after you saw the EPT." Brock said. "Yeah, I know I am, but how?" Reba asked putting her head in her hands.

"Don't make me explain." Brock said rubbing her back. "Well, looks like we'll have to deal with it." Reba said smiling again.

"You know what, I am amazed by you, you take a bad situation and turn it into a good one." Brock smiled at her and then kissed her.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you 


	7. Chapter 7

Brock and Reba sat in the doctor's waiting area three months later and Reba was twirling her diamond ring.

"Mrs Hart?" The nurse said with a smile. "Yes ma'am?" Reba asked getting up. "The doctor will see you now."

Reba and Brock sat in the doctor's office for what seemed like eternity, when finally she came back with the results of the baby.

"Well, you two should be happy the babies are ok, and.." "Whoa, slow down , rewind and freeze!" Reba said. "Did she just say twins?" Reba asked Brock. Brock nodded.

"Yeah, one girl and one boy." The doctor said. "Wow." Brock said still staring at his wife. "Are you ok Mrs. Hart?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, one sec." Reba said taking deep breaths. "Well, we need to start thinking of names." Brock said later.

"How about Bailey for the boy and Tia for the girl?" Reba asked. "I like it." Brock said.

Reba gave birth on November 22nd to a little red headed boy and a blonde headed girl. "Bailey's got your eyes." Reba said. "Tia's got yours." Brock said.

"Come on Bailey!" "Give me your best shot!" Tia yelled at her and Bailey's 14th birthday party. Bailey kicked his horse into a run and flew past Tia in a flash of black and blue.

"Wow!" "10. 5, you are fast my brother, give me five!" Tia and Bailey high fived and started riding their horses around their arena.

"We bought a ranch in the country and looks like the two of then love it." Brock said hugging Reba as they sat on the porch swing.

"Yeah, they seem to love the horses and I know you do to." Brock said smiling at her and kissing the top of her head when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Come on mom and dad!" Tia yelled as she galloped her horse up to the porch. "What?" "Let's go riding." Bailey said.

"Why not?" Reba asked getting up. "Come on Isabella, let's show them how to ride." Reba hopped on her fresian bareback and galloped out of the barn, while Brock, Bailey, and Tia were waiting.

"Hey wait up!" They yelled as Reba galloped into the woods. 


End file.
